Action at Vierville
Action at Vierville is the 8th chapter of Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30. It introduces a tank squad and enemy tanks along with anti tank weapons in this chapter. Summary As the men push southwest toward St. Come-du-Mont, the action at Vierville is thick. On D+1, assistance from armor landed at Utah would help... Plot Baker and his men are waiting outside of Vierville and talking. Mac came to Baker and order him to take the town to clear the path to capture St. Come du Mont, a key town to capture Carentan. They are also provided armor support to help in the takeover. Baker and his men proceed to the town and faced German resistance. Suddenly, an American tank came behind the Germans and attack them with its main gun. The tank commander reveals to be Baker's best friend, George Risner and they proceed to clear the town. Each section of Vierville are clear of Germans with the help of Risner's tank. They managed to clear a German squad garrisoned in the town, 2 anti tank artillery and 1 StuG. Soon, the Germans launch a counterattack with a StuG supporting the enemy. Baker and his men managed to defeat the counterattack and take down the enemy tank. Baker meet with George for a small talk and prepare their attack on the causeway to St. Come. Objectives Clear the Town of Vierville The next objective is the town of St. Come-du-Mont. To reach it, you must pass through Vierville. Transcript Baker's introduction I couldn't sleep, so I made sure the guys pulling guard were awake. In the dark you can't help but think about home. I was thinking about George. How we used to launch bottle rockets in a creek behind his house and blame it on the kids down the street. How we always seemed to go after the same girls in high school. How he could be dead right now and I wouldn't even know it. Conflict It is now officially D-Day plus 1. Hartsock, Allen, and Garnett are looking at Leggett. Leggett: Well, most of the time I was relaying radio messages to higher headquarters for Mac. I only saw Krauts there at the end. Mac approaches the group. Mac: You guys look like you had a rough morning. Baker! We've got an M5 light tank moving here to provide support. Link up with 'em and clear the town. I don't know how many Krauts are in the area, so take it easy. Good luck boys. Mac takes Leggett while Baker takes Hartsock, Allen, and Garnett to find the M5 light tank. As Baker, Hartsock, Allen, and Garnett head down the main road to search for the tank, an German rifle platoon is secretly hiding behind a wall. Moments later, while Baker and his squad draw near to the German platoon, the place erupts in a hail of gunfire. Baker immediately orders his squad to take cover behind a wall on the other side of where the German platoon opened up. Just as Baker gave out his order, an explosion went off directly on the Germans position killing them all. Allen: That better be ours. It was the M5 light tank Mac mentioned to Baker in the briefing. Hartsock: It's ours, I see it. A Stuart. Baker and his squad come out of cover and head towards the tank. Baker is happy to find that the commander of the tank is none other than his good friend, George Risner. Risner: I'm always saving your ass Matt! Just tell me what to do and I'll do it. Consider me part of the squad. Baker, now with Risner and his tank, begin heading back up the road. Along the way, Baker spots an open fence and goes through. He was quickly met with another German rifle platoon and orders his squad to take cover behind crates. Meanwhile, Risner gets his tank to flank the German platoon and wipes them out. Baker and his squad quickly move out. Baker, his squad, and Risner are nearing their objective at a church. Seconds later, three more German rifle platoon opens up on them. The fighting only lasts about ten minutes before Baker and his squad gain control of the church. Just as Baker, his squad, and Risner stopped to take a quick breather, a Panzer IV unleashes a deadly shell at Baker and his squad. Luckily, no one was killed or wounded. Baker orders his squad to find cover fast, while he gets Risner and his tank to wipe out the Panzer. Immediately following the destruction of the Panzer IV, Risner wiped out the German rifle platoon cowering behind some crates. Suddenly, the church bells start ringing. Baker knew what this meant; it meant that a counteroffensive was about to take place. Therefore, he orders his squad to take cover behind the church walls, the same way the Germans did when Baker and his squad were when they headed towards the church fifteen minutes earlier. After the bell tolled ten times, a Stug tank is heard rolling down the road. The Panzer is also followed by a whole division of German soldiers. Just as Risner heads out onto the main road, he is greeted with a shell just missing him by only five feet. Acting quickly, Risner gets his tank to fire back at the tank. Meanwhile, Baker and his squad desperately fight off the German counteroffensive on foot. The scene is chaotic. While Baker was taking cover behind the church walls, an explosion went off just fifty feet from his position. Baker peeked up to see what it was, and it appeared to be the Stug up in flames with Risner and his tank still in one piece. Baker perked a smile, something he hadn't done in a long time. Risner left the Stug to rot in the smoke while he assisted Baker in taking out the German division Baker and his squad were having trouble with. Baker linked up with Risner after the firefight ceased. Risner: I heard on the radio that four guys from Fox Company were kicking the hell out of the Germans. I knew right away it had to be you, Matt. Glad to see you're still alive. Baker nodded. Risner: We're headed to a crossroads up ahead. It doesn't have a name on the map. Alright let's get moving, just stay close and we'll be fine. Chapter ends. Characters * Staff Sergeant Gregory Hassay * Sergeant Matthew Baker (Playable) * Sergeant George Risner * Corporal Joseph Hartsock * Private First Class Kevin Leggett * Private Larry Allen * Private Michael Garnett (does not have scripted dialouge) Weapons American Weapons and Vehicles * M1 Garand * M1A1 Thompson * M5 Stuart German Weapons and Vehicles * Kar 98k * MP 40 * Pak 36 * StuG III Teams Fire Team: * Cpl. Hartsock - B.A.R. M1918 * Pvt. Allen - M1 Garand * Pvt. Garnett - M1 Garand Tank: * Sgt. Risner - M5 Stuart Extras Brothers in Arms Level Design Department Brothers in Arms level designers Brothers in Arms level designers Brothers in Arms level designers The Stuart Tank - Col. Antal Briefing This is the U.S. M5 Stuart light Tank. Tanks like this landed in the first wave at Utah beach and linked up with the paratroopers of the 101st Airborne during the D-Day invasion. Among, the American tanks, the M5 had the least armor and the smallest gun. It was used primarily for reconnaissance, scouting missions and light infantry support. The Stuart tank was armed with a 37mm main cannon, which was used against fixed positions and lightly armored vehicles. A 30 caliber machine gun, mounted co-axially with the main gun, which could be aimed with the turret at enemy infantry. A 30 caliber bow machine gun, which could be used for suppression of enemy positions. And a turret-mounted 30 caliber machine gun, which could be used by an infantryman riding on the back deck, just like Sergeant Baker can do in Brothers in Arms. 60 Years Later - Gearbox in Vierville Art Director, Brian Martel, surveys the small village of Vierville. Vierville begins and ends within view of this camera. Gearbox discovers evidence of the fighting that took place here 60 years ago. Little has changed in Vierville in past six decades. This tomb was already 60 years old when the paratroopers fought through here in 1944. This church is the centerpiece of Vierville. There are many pock-marks from bullet impacts in its walls. Other scares are even more ancient. Randy Pitchford tells the story of the fighting that took place here for a television documentary. In the cemetery, one can imagine the WW2 paratroopers on D+1 taking cover behind the grave markers of the French WW1 soldiers buried here. Pre-Production Lip-Synch Screen Test Gallery Action at Vierville PC LS.jpg|PC Loading Screen Trivia * This is the first mission with a tank, including enemy tank and anti tank guns. Difference in the PS2 version * When George Risner talked, the cutscene camera is at a different angle. * Red is equipped with an M1A1 Thompson. ru:Бой_за_Вьервилль Category:Chapters Category:Road to Hill 30 Chapters Category:Road to Hill 30